Das Ostermonster von Oklahoma I
»Gehst du schon?«, fragte mich Jessica herausfordernd. »Ja, ich denke, ich habe genug«, erwiderte ich darauf. »Die Feier neigt sich doch schon dem Ende zu. Jetzt betrinken sich alle nur noch mit dem übergebliebenen Alkohol und davon mal abgesehen wird’s mir hier langsam auch etwas zu verrückt« Jessica, die selber schon völlig neben der Spur zu sein schien, musterte ihn genau durch ihre gleichzeitig funkelnden und verschwommenen Augen und sagte dann einladend: »Wenn du meinst, dass die Feier hier schon vorbei ist, können wir ja zu dir und dort noch ein wenig weiter feiern«, während sie das sagte, griff sie sanft nach seinen beiden Handgelenken, trat einen Schritt näher, blickte ihm tief in seine Augen und er erkannte sich plötzlich selbst, ganz groß in ihren Augen wieder, »nur wir zwei, was hältst du davon?« Es war der 21.April.2019, Ostersonntag. Bereits Wochen vorher bat mich Jessica mehrere male mit ihr und einigen anderen Freunden auf eine Open-Air, Ostern-Party zu gehen. Wir beide leben in einem kleineren Örtchen von Oklahoma. Ziemlich viel grün, weite Flächen, viel Land. An so einem Ort findet nicht alle Tage so ein Event statt; also sagte ich zu. Auf der Party wimmelte es nur so von Studierenden. Ich selbst und Jessica gehörten auch dazu. Das Leben eines fleißig lernenden besteht heutzutage aus zwei Dingen: Dem Lernen selbst und Party machen. Ich persönlich habe mich aber nie so sehr für den zweiten Teil begeistern lassen, dafür brauch ich einfach viel zu oft meine Ruhe und Zeit für mich. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch kaum ein Wunder, dass ich am besagten Abend kaum ein Bier ausgetrunken habe. Ich genoss stattdessen einfach nur die Musik und unterhielt mich mit dem und jenen, wenn ich nicht grade in Gedanken verloren durch die Menge starrte während ich mich eher am Rande der Party bei den Sitzgelegenheiten aufhielt. Während ich so mit meinem leicht angenippten Bier in der Hand, auf einer Rückenlehne von einer Sitzbank saß und dabei den bedeckten, nichts von sich preisgebenden Himmel beobachtete, entfernte ich mich plötzlich gedanklich völlig vom Geschehen und war auf einmal bei meiner Lieblings Southpark Episode (die über World of Warcraft). Man sieht Cartman’s Avatar, einen Zwerg, der mit der Hand wilde Bewegungen macht, während er auf dem Hügel neben dem Charakter von Clyde steht. »Okay Clyde, knall ihn mit deiner Armbrust ab!«, befiehlt Cartman im Teamspeak Channel. »KNALL IHN AB!« Clyde hingegen, mit seiner Armbrust in der Hand, rührt sich kein Stück. Darauf wird eingeblendet wie Clyde (der echte Clyde, nicht sein Avatar) vor seinem Computer sitzt, die Beine auf dem Tisch liegend und interessiert durch ein Playboy Magazin blättert. »…Clyde? Verdammt wir haben Clyde verloren!«. Verloren, verloren, hallte es immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, während die Erinnerung langsam verblasste. »Ich habe mein Handy verloren«, da zog es ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt, als er diese Stimme hörte. Sie gehörte Trish Rinkenhauer, ein Asiatisches Mädchen mit so einer blassen glatten Haut, aber hübsch. Fast so groß wie er. Sie ist ein ordentliches Mädchen, eine Cheerleaderin, aber nicht so eine die nichts im Kopf hat, im Gegenteil, sie weiß ganz genau, was sie im Leben erreichen will, daher ist sie sehr bemüht in der Schule und würde niemals mit den falschen Leuten abhängen. Woher sie diese Einstellung hat? Keine Ahnung, dachte sich George immer, muss wohl von ihren Eltern stammen. »George, du musst mir helfen, ich hab mein Handy verloren!«, klagte Trish wehmütig. »Klar, wo hast du es denn zuletzt gesehen?«, fragte George lässig. »Ich weiß es nicht, also ich.. ich war auf dem WC und bin dann wieder an die Bar gegangen« »Könnte es also sein, dass du es auf dem WC liegen lassen hast?« »Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nicht wie lange es schon weg ist, ich griff eben erst in meine Tasche und — « George unterbrach sie, »Dann würde ich mal sagen, schauen wir zuerst auf dem WC nach«, grinste er sie an, packte sie am Arm, ging voran und ließ sein Bier stehen. Das Event fand auf einem großen weiten Feld statt, einer Lichtung, unweit von Wäldern die diese umgaben und einem etwa 20-minütigen Fußmarsch der George von seinem zu Hause trennte. Es war schön, fand George, so mitten im Grünen, auch wenn außerhalb der Scheinwerfer nicht viel von dem grün zu erkennen war, da es schon dämmerte. In so kleinen Städten ist es an sich um einiges dunkler am Abend als in Großstädten, das liegt daran, dass die Straßen viel weniger beleuchtet werden; manche Teile werden gar nicht beleuchtet und wenn mal eine Lampe kaputt geht, kann es eine Weile dauern bis sich wer darum kümmert diese auszuwechseln. Hier draußen, weit weg von derem schwach beleuchteten Örtchen, dachte sich George, waren sie alle also nur ein winzig kleiner heller Punkt, umgeben von pechschwarzer Dunkelheit. In der Mitte des Feldes gab es eine kleine Bühne. Die Scheinwerfer davon tauchten alles in grelles Licht und der abendliche Nebel, der durch die Reihen tanzte, ließ alles wie einen Traum erscheinen, so unklar und verschwommen; nur die laute Musik die jeden Gedanken übertönte und die flimmernden Lichter, die jeden Augenblick, nur für wenige Sekunden beleuchten würden, bevor dieser wieder im Dunkeln verschwindet. Die Musik die spielte, war eher, welche die der breiten Masse entsprach, aber hier und da haben sich auch ein paar Blindgänger eingeschlichen. Das kommt davon, weil sich dieses Jahr Fred Leslie Turner mit für die Gestaltung der Musik vom Fest gemeldet hat. Das Fest wird nämlich jedes Mal mit Unterstützung der Stadt und der Universität gemeinsam auf die Beine gestellt. Einige der Schüler formen sich dann zu Komitees: “Musik“, “Technik“, “Advertising“, “Verpflegung“ und so weiter. Meist sind es jedoch immer wieder dieselben die sich für den freiwilligen Dienst melden und Nein, es sind nicht die Partytiere unter den Studenten, wie man vielleicht annehmen könnte, im Gegenteil, die sind es nämlich, die jedes Mal etwas an der Party zu meckern haben. Stattdessen melden sich jedes Mal auf’s neue die ganzen Musterschüler und die, für die der Begriff „Party“, nichts weiter bedeutet, als ein gemeinsames Miteinander mehrerer Leute im gleichen Raum - während im Hintergrund leise Musik spielt (“für die Atmosphäre“) und ein Gemeinschaftsspiel darf dann selbstverständlich auch nicht fehlen - für die Vorbereitungen und Planungen des Events, da es bekanntlich positiv auf dem Zeugnis vermerkt wird.„Ehrenamtlich engagiert“, das wird gern gesehen. Dieses Jahr aber und damit hat keiner gerechnet, hat sich Turner in der Gruppe, welche für die Musik-Planung zuständig ist, eingetragen. Wollte ihm jemand einen Streich spielen? Oder tat er dies aus eigenem Willen, beides ist nicht bekannt. Fakt ist aber, dass Turner jederzeit hätte austreten können, stattdessen, so erzählt man sich, hat er sich sehr aktiv an der Planung beteiligt und seine Gruppen Mitglieder waren davon und seinen Ideen mehr als begeistert. Turner, ein Punkiger, fast nur Schwarz tragender einundzwanzigjähriger, meist ein wenig verplant, der aber sonst, trotz seinem furchteinflößendem äußeren - welches vor allem durch seinen langen, schwarzen Mantel, den aggressiv wirkenden Springerstiefeln und dem mit Nieten übersehenen Armband kommt - ein Herz und eine Seele ist. Ein sehr kreativer, mitfühlender Mensch, der jedoch in letzter Zeit, durch den Verlust eines Elternteils, eine Menge durchzumachen hat. Immer häufiger greift er deshalb zur Flasche und George, einer seiner besten Freunde, erkennt ihn gelegentlich kaum noch wieder. Seinen Gruppenmitgliedern für die Organisierung der Musik, hatte Turner doch tatsächlich vorgeschlagen auf dem Fest mit seiner Gitarre aufzutreten, sie schauten ihn alle aus großen Augen an und bejubelten ihn darauf. Leider ist sein Auftritt am besagten Abend ins Wasser gefallen, da irgendwas mit der Elektronik nicht stimmte und seine Gitarre sich nicht anschließen ließ. Davon stark betroffen, schoss er sich alsbald ins Delirium und man sah ihn an dem Abend kaum noch. Man vermutete, er hätte die Veranstaltung längst verlassen. Für einen Eintrittspreis von umgerechnet 7€ konnte man so viel trinken wie man wollte. Von Bier bis hochprozentigem. Essen musste man sich vor Ort zusätzlich kaufen. Dafür standen etwas seitlich von der Bühne entfernt zwei Foodtrucks, die zusätzlich ein kleines Häuschen abgeladen hatten, welches als Bar diente. Eine ganz besondere Bar sollte es dieses Jahr sein: Eine Tiki Bar. Der ganze Bereich um die Bar herum wurde im Hawaiianischen Stil eingerichtet. Was das genau mit Ostern zu tun hatte, wusste auch George beim besten willen nicht. Aber so was kommt dabei heraus, wenn Studierende für die Planung eines solchen Events verantwortlich sind. Vor der Bar standen einige Tische mit Sonnenschirmen aus Bambus darüber und Fackeln die hier und da in den Boden gerammt wurden welcher mit viel Sand bestreut war. Die Bar selbst wurde sehr bunt gestaltet mit Blumen Ketten und Girlanden die nur so herunter hingen und längs’ herum mit den Sonnenschirmen verbunden wurden, sodass sie den Gästen über den Köpfen baumelten. Zusätzlich schmückten noch einige Tiki Masken den Bereich und so hatte das Verpflegungs-Komitee einen zugeben mehr als gelungenen Hawaiianischen Flair geschaffen. Dazu ertönten noch aus einer kleinen Musikbox, die auf der Bar Theke stand, sanfte Hawaiianische Klänge -einer Ukulele etwa- , die gut zu hören waren, da hier das Gedröhne von der Bühne sich in Grenzen hielt. Für dringendere, ja fast schon unaushaltbare Bedürfnisse, standen drei Dixie Klos, nebeneinander, gegenüber von der Bühne, weit am Rande vom Geschehen, dort wo der Wald begann, herum. Hinter den WC Häuschen reihte sich eine Baumkette nach der anderen. Dort angekommen fragte George: »Okay Trish, also in welchem warst du drin?« »Da im Ersten.«, erwiderte sie. George trat einen Schritt vor und rüttelte an der Tür. »Hm, ist wohl abgeschlossen«, stellte er fest. »Wirklich sicher das du auf dem hier warst?« Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zog er an den Türen der anderen zwei Dixie Klos, doch auch sie waren abgeschlossen. »Wie komisch, als ich hier ankam, waren sie alle offen. Das eine WC war besetzt und das andere habe ich sofort nach dem betreten wieder verlassen, weil es da drin wie sonst was aussah, also entschied ich mich für das erste hier«, erklärte Trish. George betrachtete das letzte Häuschen etwas genauer, da fiel ihm auf, dass die Tür, im Gegensatz zu den anderen zwei, von innen abgeschlossen war, denn nur hier war der Riegel umgedreht und statt einem „Open“, war ein auf rotem Grund geschriebenes „Occupied“ zu lesen. »Ist das hier das WC, welches vorher schon besetzt war?«, fragte er sie. Trish nickte. Das hatte natürlich absolut gar nichts zu bedeuten, aber George sah es vor sich, wie möglicherweise jemand in dem Klo eingeschlossen auf andere lauerte, irgendein perverser, der nachdem man sein Geschäft erledigt hat, schnell auf dessen Toilette gehen würde, um ein Foto zu machen oder was auch immer. George wusste, dass diese Vorstellung reiner Blödsinn ist und lächelte die Sekunde darauf nachdem ihm dieser wirre Gedanke kam, kurz schief darüber. Er hielt es aber für viel realistischer, dass wer auch immer da drin ist, vielleicht mitbekommen hat wie Trish ihr Handy verloren hat; kurz heraus kam, es an sich nahm und dann wieder darin verschwand. Ob das nun schlau oder dumm war, da war sich George nicht sicher. »Ich geh mal kurz bei der Bar nach einem Schlüssel fragen, bin gleich wieder zurück«, verabschiedete sich Trish und stampfte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. George, war jetzt ganz allein, nur er und dieser jemand hinter der verschlossenen Tür des Toilettenhäuschens, welcher wohl einfach nur zu viel von dem Jalapeno Dip gegessen hat und nun auf der Schüssel für all seine Sünden bezahlen musste. Er stellte sich vor wie die Mitglieder im VerpflegungsKomitee nur so durcheinander ihre Vorschläge reinriefen. HAWAII! MEXIKANISCHES ESSEN! SPONGEBOB! '' ''Also gut, ''dachte sich George. Er wusste, was er jetzt vor hatte, sei total idiotisch, aber er machte sich nichts draus. Er klopfte leicht an die Tür des letzten Häuschens, welches von innen abgeschlossen war. »Jemand zu Hause?« Stille, keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich hat sich der jemand da drin total erschrocken und hofft jetzt, wenn er sich nur ruhig genug verhält, das der Störenfried gleich wieder verschwindet. George tat es auch ein wenig leid jemanden in den Kleinen Privaten vier Wänden eines Dixie Klos stören zu müssen. Womöglich hat dieser jemand auch einfach bloß zu viel getrunken und ist noch nicht fertig mit erbrechen. Dieser Moment, wenn man sich bereits einmal übergeben hat, sich aber davon noch kein bisschen besser fühlt und, mit dem Kopf über der Schüssel hängend, fürchtet, dass jeden Augenblick erneut etwas aus einem heraus platzen könnte. Dafür das George selbst kaum trinkt, kennt er sich ziemlich gut aus. Er hat viel erlebt und vielen Freunden beigestanden. »Alles gut bei dir? Brauchst du irgendwas, Mann?«, entgegnete George jetzt noch ein letztes Mal während er erneut leicht anklopfte und dabei ganz nah mit dem Ohr horchte. ''Mucksmäuschenstill, ich glaube da ist gar keiner drin. Aber wieso ist die Tür dann von innen abgeschlossen?, ''fragte er sich, dem Klo den Rücken zuwendend und in Richtung zur Bar, mit nach Trish suchenden Augen, blickend, als plötzlich – ''Rumms!, ''als würde etwas Schweres auf den Boden des Dixie Klos stürzen. Die Erschütterung war deutlich unter seinen Füßen zu spüren. Alarmiert blickte er über seine Schulter. Sofort richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Letzten in der Reihe stehenden Häuschen zu. Er trat erneut nah an die Tür heran, horchte und klopfte mit seiner Handfläche heftig dagegen. »''Hallo?! Alles klar bei dir? Soll ich Hilfe hole? Mach doch die Tür auf!« ''Diesmal hörte er, wie sich etwas hinter der Tür regte und wand. Er konnte die Geräusche nicht genau zuordnen, aber irgendwas ging da drinnen vor sich. Irgendwas oder wer war da drinnen. »Leslie Turner, bist du das?«, fragte George und wartete eine Antwort ab, aber.. erneut nichts als Stille. George blickte hilflos um sich, da packte er mit seinen Armen den Griff der Tür vom Häuschen und zog jetzt mehrmals heftig daran. Mit jedem ziehen erschütterte das Häuschen und die Tür gab jeweils für kurze Zeit Ober und unterhalb des vorgelegten Riegels einen Spalt frei, doch es war zu dunkel, um etwas darin sehen zu können. Wie im Stakkato zog er jedes Mal mit ganzer Kraft an der Tür, doch diese gab nicht nach. Das Dixie Klo begann sich einige Millimeter zu verschieben, doch das Schloss, gab nicht nach. ''Warum ist diese Tür so bombensicher?, dachte er sich. George kam es nicht grade ungelegen, das die Toiletten Häuschen so weit abseits von der Party standen, wo sich kaum einer aufhielt. Was hätte man wohl gedacht, wenn man ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er mit beiden Armen am Türgriff eines der Dixie Klos hängt und mit dem ganzen Körpergewicht zurückgelehnt, daran zerrt. Sicher wären auch einige Leute mit Fragen auf ihn zugekommen, doch niemand bemerkte ihn. Die Feier war mitten am Laufen. George hatte schon beinah keine Kraft mehr. Da wischte er sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, biss seine Zähne zusammen, spannte seine Muskeln und zog ein letztes Mal mit ganzer Kraft am Griff. Eins.. zwei.. und DREI (HWAAGH), er zog mit einem so heftigen Ruck daran, dass er einen fürchterlich lauten Knall hörte, während die Tür nachgab und er kurz darauf rücklings auf dem Rasen liegend die Augen öffnete. Ihm war schwummrig. Er hörte, wie etwas durch die Büsche in den dahinter liegenden Wald.. ja nicht lief, aber humpelte oder so was, oder.. hoppelte? Das konnte er nicht genau ausmachen. Dieser Knall jedoch, war viel zu laut für eine Tür die aufgebrochen wurde, dachte er sich und als er, noch am Boden liegend, seinen Kopf hebt, der Blick noch leicht wackelig, erkannte er nach und nach, während er in das nun, weit offene Toiletten Häuschen blickte, wie er gerade aus hindurch in die Baumreihen dahinter schaute. Was auch immer da drin war, hat sich einen Ausgang in die Rückseite des Häuschens gerissen. Ein Loch viel zu klein für einen Menschen, aber ein Tier, dachte sich George, würde da locker durchpassen. Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht. »Was zum Teufel«, murmelte er. Nachdenkend kratze er sich den Kopf. Nachdem er wieder auf die Beine kam, blickte er in das, nun offen stehende Häuschen und bemerkte darin nichts Ungewöhnliches. Nur das Loch, das jetzt in der Wand schimmerte, beunruhigte ihn. Er lief vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die leicht scharfen Kanten entlang und fragte sich, wer oder was das wohl gemacht hat. Er ging um das Häuschen herum und betrachtete auch die Rückseite davon. In den Büschen und im Gras lagen blaue Splitter von der Wand verteilt. Er beugte sich etwas vor und meinte, eine Art Fußspur in der Erde zu erkennen. Da es sehr dunkel war, zog er sein Telefon aus der Hosentasche, schaltete die Handytaschenlampe an und tatsächlich, da war etwas einer Fußspur sehr ähnelndem. Doch es war auf keinen Fall ein Schuhabdruck, es war ein kleiner, schmaler, etwas länglicher Abdruck, keinesfalls Menschlichen Ursprungs. Kann das ein Tier sein?, fragte sich George der vom Fährtenlesen nichts verstand. Die Spuren führten von dem Loch hinaus in die Wälder. George stand da und leuchtete mit seinem Licht hinaus in den Wald und hielt einen Moment inne während er konzentriert dreinblickte. Stille. Die Blätter raschelten und er fühlte, wie etwas aus den tiefen des Waldes auf ihn zurück starren würde. Beklommenheit breitete sich in ihm aus. Wenn er nur wüsste, wonach er Ausschau halten sollte, er wartete ab, doch nichts geschah. Er blickte zur Bühne, der Anblick des lebendigen tobens der Gäste weckte ein Gefühl von Sicherheit in ihm und kurz darauf beschloss George, dass alles jetzt erst mal irgendwo in seinem Kopf zu vergraben und für’s erste nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken. Was sollte er auch denken, schließlich konnte er sich nicht erklären, was passiert war. Sein einziger, sich immer wiederholender Gedanke war: »What the f*ck« Ein wenig beunruhigend war es schon, irgendetwas hat die Rückseite dieses Toilettenhäuschens einfach so ohne Weiteres zersägt und jetzt ist es da draußen. Im Wald. Im Dunkeln. Was zum Teufel hat es überhaupt da drinnen zu suchen gehabt?, fragt sich George. Hat irgendsoein kack Tier auf einmal beschlossen, es bräuchte Privatsphäre um sich zu erleichtern?, seine Stimmung heiterte wieder etwas auf. Graden Weges schritt er nun zu der Bar – Aloha! – um dort nach Trish zu suchen. Sich immer weiter nähernd spürte er wie ihn die sanften Klänge einer Ukulele umhüllten. Sehr beruhigend, ein fast schon nostalgisches Gefühl. Dort angekommen sah er Trish mit einem großen, gut aussehenden, sportlichen Typen an der Bar tratschen. Trish schnatterte, in schnellem Tempo, etwas vor sich hin und es schien so, als wäre der Typ schon längst nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen ihr zu folgen. Sobald George näher trat und sie ihn erblickte, wendete sie sich ihm sofort zu: »George! Da bist du ja, das wirst du nicht glauben«, meinte sie während sie ihm ihr Handy entgegenhielt, »Ich Dummerchen hab es wohl hier an der Bar liegen gelassen. Der nette Barkeeper dort drüben, hat es dann sicher für mich aufbewahrt. Was hast du da hinten so lange gemacht? Hast du dich etwa in einem Dixie Klo eingesperrt und kamst nicht mehr raus?«, kicherte sie. »Ach na ja, weißt du —« Noch ehe George etwas erwidern konnte, bemerkte er, wie Trish plötzlich etwas hinter ihm ansah, ihre Augen weiteten sich, als würde sie ein Ungetüm erblicken. In ihm kam Furcht auf, da er genauso eine Präsens hinter sich wahrnahm. War es das Dixie Klo Monster? Kam es nun wieder um sich dafür zu rächen, dass man es bei seinem Schiss belästigt hat? Noch ehe George erschrocken nach Luft schnappen konnte, packte ihn etwas um seinen Kopf und alles wurde schwarz. »Ene, Mene, Mu - und raus bist du!«, sprach eine Stimme. »''Jessica''! Du verrücktes Ding!«, rief er erleichtert auf, als er feststellte das es Jessica war, die sich von hinten anschlich und ihm die Augen zuhielt. »Die einzig Wahre!«, schmückte sich Jessica. Jessica und Trish tauschten kurz einen verständnislosen Blick aus, sagten aber nichts zueinander. Trish wandte sich darauf wieder ab und setzte ihr Gespräch mit dem Typen fort, der seine Chance zu fliehen nicht genutzt hatte. Nicht das es unausstehlich wäre mit Trish zu reden, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber sie spielt in einer anderen Liga. Sie braucht keine Aufmerksamkeit oder Anerkennung von irgendwem. Sie hat das alles im Übermaß in sich selbst. Der Typ war für Trish nur ein Zeitvertreib, viel lieber hätte sie noch etwas länger mit George gesprochen. Er ist nicht so wie die anderen Jungs. Er ist mehr. Er hat Ziele im Leben, Träume die er verfolgt und dazu ist er immer so ausgeglichen, gerecht und hat seine kindliche Seite nie verloren. Er spielt auch in einer anderen Liga als die meisten, aber das weiß er selbst nicht. Und Jessica, Jessica ist das Sahnehäubchen in Person. Man möchte meinen, dass sie eines von den bösen Mädchen ist, eines das jedes Wochenende voller erstaunen in einem anderen Bett aufwacht und sich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Staub macht. Doch so sehr sie auch diesen Eindruck macht, denn sie ist sehr extrovertiert und immer wieder mit allen möglichen Leuten unterwegs, ist sie doch tief im inneren eine sehr ruhige, zurückhaltende und sogar verletzliche Person. Ein kleines Mädchen, das von ihrem Prinzen gehalten und Prinzessin genannt werden möchte. Zart und soft wie ein Marshmallow im einen Moment, hart und zäh im anderen. Auch sie hat Augen für George. Er hat sie ebenfalls ganz gern, die beiden waren nämlich seit schon immer gute Freunde. Mehr als das, aber nie genug, um liebende zu sein. George und Jess’, wie er sie gerne nannte, haben schon immer gut zusammen gepasst. Doch irgendwas funkte jedes Mal dazwischen. Lag es an ihr? Gab es da jemand anderen; war es Trish? Ganz egal, heute wollte sie das ändern, denn nichts wünschte sie sich lieber als in George Leben zu sein, ganz nah an seiner Seite. »Lass uns tanzen!«, brach es aus Jessica heraus, die ein gutes Stück kleiner ist als George und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ergriff sie schon seine Hand und zog ihn — so unerwartet das George nach vorne stolperte, sich aber noch fangen konnte — hinter sich her ins Meer von tanzenden Gestalten. Mitten in der Masse, unweit von der Bühne entfernt, zog sie ihn an einen etwas weniger von Menschen besiedelten Fleck und begann sich etwas Raum für die beiden zu verschaffen. Sie wandte sich ihm zu, ließ seine Hand los und ging einige Schritte, den Blick fest auf ihm haftend, langsam rückwärts und begann sich dann Trance-artig zu den klängen der Musik zu bewegen. Als würde diese nur so durch ihre Zellen strömen, bewegte sie sich mit einer solchen Gelassenheit, wie als wäre sie in der Schwerelosigkeit, stellte George verblüfft fest. So wichen darauf die anderen Gäste nach und nach, ganz natürlich von selbst, nicht als würde man sie wegdrängen, zurück und überließen den beiden Ankömmlingen einen eigenen Raum inmitten vom Rest der Menge, welche die Wände darstellen sollten. Jessica stand George gegenüber und sprang fröhlich zu der Musik hin und her. George war noch etwas verlegen. Dance like nobody’s watching, hatte sie ihm immer gesagt, nur fühlte er sich jetzt von allen beobachtet, vor allem ging ihm, was da eben am Toiletten Häuschen passiert war, nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was hatte es damit überhaupt auf sich?, dachte sich George. War das etwas, das man einfach ignoriert und vergisst; oder sollte man das doch jemandem erzählen? Schließlich war es ja schon recht seltsam, kaum ein Tier wäre dazu in der Lage gewesen, die Rückseite des Toiletten Häuschens dermaßen zu zerreißen und ein Mensch kann es nicht gewesen sein. George konnte kein Gedanken fassen, nicht hier, umgeben von all den Menschen und dem Gedröhne der lauten Musik. Jessica hingegen war gar nicht mehr zu stoppen, sie bewegte sich von Seite zu Seite umher, kam George etwas näher nur um darauf wieder einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. Ihm den Rücken zukehrend und ihre Hüften sanft und gekonnt zum Rhythmus der Musik schwingend, dessen Bewegungen George wie gebannt folgte. Ja, Jessica war genau sein Typ, nur hatte er jetzt gerade keine Gedanken dafür übrig, er fühlte sich total fehl am Platz, unwohl in seiner eigenen Haut. »Jess’.. ich« stotterte er, doch nun stand sie ganz nah vor ihm und legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. Trotzig schlug er ihre Hand beiseite, worauf Jessica wie erschrocken, auf der Stelle stehen blieb und aus weiten Augen an ihm vorbei zur Bühne hinauf starrte. »George.. sieh nur«, murmelte sie. »Ja ja, diesmal fall ich nicht auf deine Späße rein, du hörst mir gar nicht zu! Ich muss dir etwas sa-« Da fuhr George in sich zusammen, als die Musik mit einem schrecklich schrillen Krachen verstummte und darauf ein grässliches Stöhnen durch die Lautsprecher schallte. Er drehte sich langsam um und konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben, was er dort auf der Bühne erblickte… Fortsetzung folgt Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang